Land Of The Trillion
Land Of The Trillion is a LOTO Fan Fiction. Season 2 Hints There will be an RC That joins into the Final 10. The Contestants Breath Mint.png|Breath Mint Button_(LOTO_Pose).png|Button Candle_(LOTO_Pose).png|Candle Clothes Pin.png|Clothes Pin Cup_(LOTO_Pose).png|Cup Cursor.png|Cursor Groundy.png|Groundy Lemon_(LOTO_Pose).png|Lemon Microscope Glass Slide.png|''Microscope Glass Slide'' Mirror_(LOTO_Pose).png|Mirror Oxygen Tank.png|Oxygen Tank Paper Clip.png|Paper Clip Peppermint_(LOTO_Pose).png|Peppermint Picture_(LOTO_Pose).png|Picture Plug.png|Plug Post-It.png|Post-It Scuba Mask.png|''Scuba Mask'' Stop Sign.png|Stop Sign Straw.png|''Straw'' Test Tube Pose HCTLOO.png|Test Tube Toothpick.png|Toothpick Top Pose HCTLOO.png|Top ''Sample - ''This contestant got eliminated. With your host, Nintendo Nintendo_Front.png|Nintendo's Asset Nintendo.png|Nintendo's Pose Episode 1: If Its here...... (Final 22) *Picture: Hey Clothes Pin, where's that 10$ you owed me? *Clothes Pin: Hmmm.... Uh Well you see um well.... AHHHHH!!!!!!! *Nintendo: Okay! Let's See How Many Contestants There Are! *TV: Okay, there are 22 Contestants! *Nintendo: Okay we have enough. *Breath Mint: We don't have teams yet *Nintendo: Oh really well ok here are the teams *Groundy: Why do they get 2 extra people on there team *Nintendo: Because there's an odd number of people so deal with it *Scuba Mask: That's not fare *Button: Lifes not fare *Picture: ughhhhhh!!!! *Post-It: So whens the challenge *Nintendo: Right now. For your first challenge, there will be 5 flags for you to answer. Here they are: 1280px-Flag_of_the_United_Kingdom.png|1. ??????? Flag_of_Ethiopia_(1975–1987).png|2. ???????? 008.gif|3. ????????? Flag_of_Hejaz_1917.png|4. ???????? russia_flag_large.jpg|5. ???????? *Nintendo: There will be 5 Bonus Flags. 1396531770900.gif|1. ????????? Flag_of_Dominica.png|2. ????????? 2000px-Flag_of_the_Dominican_Republic_(up_to_1844).png|3. ?????????? Flag_of_Canada.png|4. ???????? 800px-Flag_of_Singapore_(1946-1959).png|5. ???????? *Nintendo: The team who got the most answers correct wins! And the other will be up for elimination. Ready? Go!!!! *(1 Minute Later) *Nintendo: Time's up! Here are the answers: 1280px-Flag_of_the_United_Kingdom.png|1. United Kingdom Flag_of_Ethiopia_(1975–1987).png|2. Ethiopia 008.gif|3. United States Of America Flag_of_Hejaz_1917.png|4. Arab Revolt russia_flag_large.jpg|5. Russian Fedoration *Nintendo: And Here's How Many Answers You Got Right: *Nintendo: Here are the bonus answers: 1396531770900.gif|1. Sweden Flag_of_Dominica.png|2. Dominica 2000px-Flag_of_the_Dominican_Republic_(up_to_1844).png|3. Dominican Republic Flag_of_Canada.png|4. Canada 800px-Flag_of_Singapore_(1946-1959).png|5. Singapore *Nintendo: And here's how many bonus answers you got right: *Nintendo: Here is the final Results: *Nintendo: So Team Really Awesome Cool Guys Win! So That Means Team Smart Popular People is up for elimination! *(Scene Cuts To Elimination, Where Nintendo And TV Stand) *Nintendo: welcome losers *Stop Sign: do you have to call us that *(Stop Sign accidentaly punches Cursor) *Stop Sign: Sorry *Cursor: YOU PIECE OF ****** I HATE YOU I HOPE YOU GET ELIMINATED!!!! *Stop Sign: oh *starts to cry* *Nintendo: ok so when it's your turn go to the voting chamber so Stop Sign you can go first *Stop Sign: ok *(Everyone Votes) *Nintendo: ok since i'm evil ill show who voted who *All: WHAT!!!!! *Straw: WHAT I'M ELIMINATED!!!!!! *Nintendo: Time to go the Eliminated Contestants Place or ECP for short *Peppermint: ha ecp i get it *Nintendo: no pune intended *(Nintendo flings Straw to the ECP) *Straw: ahhhh!!!!!! *Nintendo: Stay tuned for episode 2 of Land...... Of..... The....... Trillion!!!!! Episode 2: The Fail Search (Final 21) *Post-It: so whens the challenge *Nintendo: Right now. This challenge is to climb the rock wall. The team with the most members who have climbed it wins! And the other will be up for elimination. 3.......... 2............ 1.......... GO!!!! *(Several Bad Puns Later) *Nintendo: ok since i'm an evil host i like to make you guys feel bad i'll show the results *Nintendo: Team Really Awesome Cool Guys win! so Team Smart Popular People you will be sending someone to the ECP *(Scene Cuts To Elimination) *Nintendo: hello Team Smart Popular People or i should say Team Smart Unpopular People *Stop Sign: awww we're unpopular *Nintendo: yes yes you are *Cursor: so do we vote *Nintendo: yes *(Everyone Votes) *Nintendo: ok since i'm a meanie i'll show the votes *Everyone: what!!!!! *Nintendo: yep here they are *Microscope Glass Slide: WHAT!!!!! I'M ELIMINATED!!! *Nintendo: yep 3 to 2 *Top: wait Cursor why did you vote me *Cursor: you did cost the challenge *Microscope Glass Slide: I HATE YOU ALL!!!!!!!! *Nintendo: Sayonnara MGS *(Nintendo flings MGS to the ECP) *Microscope Glass Slide: AHHHH!!!!! *Nintendo: Stay tuned for Episode 3 of Land............ Of..............The............... Trillion!!!! Episode 3: Floating Text Is Boring (Final 20) *Paper Clip: so whens the challenge *Nintendo: Right now. This challenge is a test with 20 questions. The team with the most answers correct wins! And the other will be up for elimination. 3............2.............1...........Go!!!! *(6 1/2 Hours Later) *Nintendo: ok since i'm greedy i'll show the results *Nintendo: Team Smart Popular People Wins! So Team Really Awesome Cool Guys you will be sending someone to the LC *(Scene Cuts To The Elimination) *Nintendo: okay you lost so time for one of you to be eliminated. There will be a new rule. There will be no more voting for who gets eliminated. Instead there will be disliking! Whoever got 0 dislikes will be eliminated. So let's get to the dislikes: *Nintendo: so, it looks like Scuba Mask is........... eliminated!!!!!! *Scuba Mask: PIZZA!!!!! *(Nintendo flings SM to the LC) *Nintendo: stay tuned for episode 4 of Land........... Of.............. The......... Trillion!!!!!! Episode 4: Opposing Awake (Final 19) Category:LOTO